Kairu energy on a dead space
by James S-310
Summary: Ky and Maya go to the space to find kairu energy inside an abandoned space station, during their search they found something that is nothing nice, contains KyXMaya read it if your a fan, hope you like it and please R&R :)


**Kairu energy on a dead space**

Ky and Maya were going to recollect kairu energy which sounds like every normal day except that this time the kairu energy is in the space!

-"I can't believe we're having a kairu quest in space, how cool is that?" Maya said.

-"Yeah I know but it's kind of sad that Boomer couldn't come." Ky commented.

-_"I can hear ya, you know?"_ Boomer said over the communications from the X-scaper.

-"Yea but remember that I told you not to eat ice cream in the middle of the winter and since you didn't listened to me you catch cold and now you're drinking hot tea and Mookee is taking care of you in the monastery and that's why you couldn't come with us." Ky said.

-_"I know, I know just don't forget to bring me a souvenir from the space like a moon rock or an alien artifact or…"_ Boomer continued saying.

-"Okay we got it science fiction fan." Maya joked.

Later the X-scaper's sensors detected kairu energy inside an abandoned space station and when they landed inside it they exited the ship also they were wearing a life support gear in their backs and smalls oxygen masks in case the oxygen was not around.

-"The X-reader can't pick anything, what about you Maya?" Ky asked and Maya tried to use her kairu senses to find the relic.

-"I can't sense the kairu energy around here either but I sensed something else, something different…" Maya said.

-"Like what?" Ky asked confused.

-"I'm…I'm not sure but I can assure it isn't very nice." Maya said.

During their search for the kairu energy they found a massacre, dead bodies floating around the corridors, mutilated corpses and words write with blood in the wall.

-"Oh my god…whatever happened here?" Maya asked sounding nervous.

-"I don't know but we better be alert." Ky said sounding nervous too.

If to find whatever did that mess was a problem, for worse the team Radikor appeared.

-"Well well but if isn't Ky and Maya, who would have thought that your fate will be sealed in space." Zane said.

-"The Radikor? Just what we needed." Maya said.

-"Well you better get used to it, Kairu challenge!" Zair exclaimed.

-"That's not a good idea, we're in an abandoned space station that doesn't look to stable, besides I think we're not alone here." Ky said.

-"What's the matter? Are you two scared?" Techris said and without him to know something appeared behind him.

-"Techris behind you!" Ky shouted as a Necromorph tentacle head attacked Techris and decapitated him, then the infected monster took control over Techris' body by fusing its tentacles with the body.

-"Techris? What happened to you?" Zane asked but the Necromorph using Techris body was about to attack them until Maya used her Hyper Hurricane attack to destroy the monster.

-"Nice shot." Ky said.

-"Thanks." Maya replied.

-"You just killed Techris!" Zair said angry.

-"Don't you understand? That monster killed Techris the moment it cut off his head; I have a feeling that there are more of those things here."Ky said and the door next to them was bashed by Necromorphs that were running in their directions.

-"Let's see how they like this…Anti matter saw!" Zane said as he throws his anti matter saw at the infected humans but it didn't worked. Everybody was running away from those monsters as they were trying to use different kinds of attacks but none of them worked until Ky used his plasma energy blast which was a red attack and blow up half of the Necromorphs.

-"That's it! Red attacks can hurt these things." Ky said but the roof from the corridor was starting to break, when the pieces of the roof fell to the ground they crushed the rest of the Necromorphs and unfortunately crushing Zair in the process. The pile of garbage was blocking paths so Ky and Maya were in different sides because of it.

-"Maya? Maya are you there?" Ky asked trying to find out if Maya was okay in the other side of the garbage wall.

-"I'm okay Ky, but I can't find a way to pass this garbage wall." Maya said.

-"Let's split up and find that kairu soon, whoever finds it first contacts the other and returns to the X-scaper got it? don't forget to use red attacks on those things." Ky said.

-"All right." Maya said as she and Ky ran in different directions to find the kairu, when Ky found an unlocked door he thought the kairu was behind it but when he opened he found a horde of Necromorphs.

-"Well…crap." Ky said as he was ready to fight them off.

Meanwhile Maya found the kairu energy inside a helmet.

-"Ky I found the relic I'm on my way to the X-scaper." Maya said.

-"_All right I'll meet you there." _Ky said as he destroyed the Necromorphs he found behind the door.

Later Maya was getting closer to the X-caper but a Necromorph appeared behind her and slashed her life support gear then Ky arrived just in time to kill the Necromorph.

-"Maya! Run!" Ky shouted so she entered to the X-scaper as Ky was killing the Necromorphs in the area.

-"Ky you made it…I'm so glad." Maya said.

-"Maya prepare the X-scaper for takeoff." Ky said.

-"On it." Maya said as she was starting to prepare the X-scaper to go but the station had safety programs to prevent overrides so the bay door won't unlock.

-"Figures, okay I'm going to hack the bay's computer from here to open the door you stay in the ship Maya your life support won't work out here." Ky said as he was hacking the computer to open the bay door, he was about to make it until Zane showed up.

-"You're not gonna get away this time Ky it's time to die! Anti matter grenade!" Zane yelled as he tried to punch Ky with his anti matter grenade but Ky only broke Zane's hand.

-"Eat your own garbage Zane!" Ky said as he planted the anti matter grenade on Zane's face but immediately exploded in front of them.

-"GHHAAAAAAAHHHH!" Ky screamed but neither he or Maya could see anything because of the explosion but later Ky recovered his sight.

-"Maya? Zane's gone for good but…his attack blow up my right leg." Ky said as he saw his right leg gone and it was bleeding.

-"Oh god…" Maya said.

-"I'm…I'm not gonna make it…." Ky said.

-"No, no Ky listen to me well figure this out you and me we'll go back home, we…" Maya said feeling tears trying to get out from her eyes.

-"I…I can open the bay doors for you from out here and you'll go home." Ky said.

-"Ky…" Maya said as a few tears were running down from her eyes.

-"Don't worry…I got this." Ky said as he saw like 10 Necromorphs running into his direction but he also spotted a controlling system near the door so he shot at it with his plasma eyes attack, with the controller destroyed the X-scaper left the station and the Necromorphs were floating in space but Ky hold himself from the bars of the bay.

-"Goodbye Maya…I love you." Ky said his final words as the bay door closed and Ky was still inside the station as he died, but his wrist communicator was still on.

-_"Ky! KY! KYYYYYYYYY!" _Maya shouted Ky's name over the message but he was already dead, as the X-scaper was returning to earth Maya was crying hard because of Ky's death and she also remembered his last words: I love you.

Then in the blink of an eye Maya found herself in her room in the morning, everything looked normal and when she went to take some breakfast she saw Ky eating his breakfast, she was amazed that Ky was still alive unless…it was all a dream, they never went to space.

-"Good morning Maya, hope you're not thirsty because Boomer haven't arrived yt with the orange juice from his parents." Ky said but she didn't reply, then she grabbed Ky from his neck and kissed him, Ky blushed and he couldn't move for 35 seconds. Later they parted.

-"What was that for?" Ky asked blushing hard.

-"It's kind of a long story…I'll tell you later." Maya said as she kissed Ky again then he kissed her back, she was so happy that the kairu quest in space was a dream and the boy she loves is still alive.

**THE END**


End file.
